Gotham Knights chapter 1
by supernaturalspiderman
Summary: The beginning of the mystery with Batman, the Boy Wonder, Batgirl, and Nightwing!


Gotham Knights Part 1

Late at night in the empty streets of Gotham city a piece of paper blows through the streets passing by numerous piles of filth resting on the ground. The piece of paper then floated higher into the air rising to window height. The wind carries it past a window where a man is finishing his late night at work at the bank. The paper continues in the polluted air past a alley where a man is being brutally beaten for a wallet with just spare change. With his back against the wall the two muggers pounded at his helpless body over and over and over again. The paper blows on until

Crunch.

The loose leaf paper is snagged from midair and crumbled. A tall, broad, dark figure clenched the paper in his fist as he continued walking. H e wore black on black, black blazer, with slacks, and black loafers. Yes loafers. Near by behind a corner the Boy Wonder is pressed against the wall with his hand on his ear speaking into the air.

"He's moving on east Gotham," Robin whispered.

A voice speaks back into the microphone, "Don't engage. We don't know what he can do."

Not too far from Robin on a roof top perched on the edge of a building rested Batgirl in her Purple uniform. "Confirmed."

Breaking the lovely plan they had going on, Tim ran from his hiding spot and pursued the figure.

" He reminds me of myself," Chuckled Nightwing as he stands on the building parallel to Batgirl's.

The figure passed by a building loaded with windows and noticed a caped crusader coming up on him. He quickly got into a dash having Robin for his money. The two ran the straight away using pure speed to get where they had to go. The figure took a sharp turn between two buildings into a alley out of Robin's sight, though Robin only a couple of steps behind followed the thing around the corner. Robin stopped at the edge of the two buildings staring at the thing that was trapped by a brick wall. It had a body and the features of a man. He wore a long black coat that dropped to his knees. His face was a pale, clay color with spots that wasn't the same tone covering his face.

"You're I a tough one," Robin smirked.

He pulled out one of his batarangs from his belt and brought it to his face. The man just looked emotionless. Robin then threw his arm across his body while flicking his wrist perfectly aiming the weapon toward the stranger that stand before him. Though throw with perfect precision the stranger was surprisingly limber and bent backward into a 90 degree resulting the batarang to sail over his body into the wall. Thinking fast Robin grabbed his sith and twirled it around his fingers and went into attack mode against this mystery man. The discolored faced man surprised Robin by being combat ready. Unable to land a solid blow on the man, he was thrown aside with little effort and left to watch him disappear around the corner. Robin once again pursued him, but once out of the alley all he saw as the dirty streets of Gotham yet again.

"Where….," Robin scratched his head.

On the building directly above Robin stood the creature of a man leaning on a thin rail chuckling to himself. "Childs play."

His celebration was interrupted by a cloaking in the air. It was like a cold air had come out of nowhere sending chills up his body. Confused the man looked around, then he looked up.

"Lights out."

With that the Dark Knight put the man to rest with one solid punch to the jaw.

. . . . . . . . . . .

And now we shift to the Batcave where the batmobile has just turned off its engine with the Dark Knight, two excited teens, and a sarcastic Nightwing. Alfred stood beside the car with his one arm to his side and one arm across his midsection. The hood of the batmobile opened and first out the car came Batgirl with robin a hot second behind her yapping in her ear.

" I swear I almost had him!"

Batgirl brushed him off, "You were nowhere close," she replied dully.

Nightwing and Batman quietly hopped out of the vehicle.

"You need to learn how to follow orders," Batman scolded in his deep quiet voice.

Nightwing walked up beside Batman and placed his hand on his shoulder. " Don't be so hard on him Bruce. He was just like me back in the day."

Batman stared a moment at Dick.

" And look how you turned out."

Nightwing slumped his shoulders and stepped back letting Batman continue. Batgirl though interrupted the happy talk.

" What was that?"

Batman walked over to his giant computer and began typing away. He pulled up a lot of files that opened on the screen marked Project SPOT. Batman turned to the three of them ready to explain.

"It's a organization called spots. Lately artificial humans have been seen around Gotham doing dirty working for we don't know who."

"Why?" Batgirl removed her mask relieving her face.

Batman's eyes narrowed giving him a darker look.

"That's still unclear. I will have to investigate more."

"Will the league be involved with this case," Barbra asked.

Batman caught off gaud by the question turned his back to the rest of the gang. His cape flowed with him like water in a clam river.

" I'm not on speaking terms with the league."

"They kicked you out didn't they," Dick laughed as he leaned over Bruce's shoulder.

Batman, without looking up or twitching a face muscle replied, "I quit." Then he turned toward Nightwing and mean mugged him. " I don't see what my life has anything to do with this case or why it's any of your business."

Once again Dick stepped back and let Bruce continue.

"The last Spotter made several trips to a old warehouse. I want.."

"And you want us to check it out," Barbra finished.

TO Be Continued…..


End file.
